the motel
by lena rusakova
Summary: okay so what if in frostbite the snow storm had been to much? what if they had to pull into a motel? better discripton inside. DxR! rated T for now... should stay that way but.... maybe not *shrugs*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I read this fan fiction once about what if in frostbite on the way to the qualifiers the snow storm really was too much and they had to pull into a hotel, well sadly they never finished theirs (sorry I don't know who to give credit to PM if it was you and I will give you credit) so I thought I would try my hand at it.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own these characters because I am not Richelle Mead (because if was I would never have turned Dimitri) but I have met her and she does seem cool(I had her sign all my books!!)…**

**And on to the story!**

** (Sorry I skipped ahead to the part where I can actually get to my story)**

"Thanks, coach," I teased, snuggling back into the seat.

"I'm here to help," he replied. His voice was light and relaxed- rare for him he was usually wound up tightly, ready for any attack. He probably figured he was safe inside a Honda- or at least as safe as he could get around me. I wasn't the only one who had trouble ignoring the romantic tension between us.

"You know what would really help?" I asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"If you turned off this crap music and put on something that came out after the Berlin Wall went down."

Dimitri laughed. "Your worst class is history, yet somehow, you know everything about Eastern Europe."

"Hey gotta have material for my jokes, comrade."

Still smiling, he turned the radio dial. To a country station.** (a/n okay so this is where it really gets into the story)**

"My God cowboy!" he laughed again, then the song cut short. I opened my mouth to say something about this music was so crappy it was no longer aloud on the radio, but he held up a hand and shh'ed me. God, its creepy how well he knows me and well it's kinda hot… no bad rose we are trying to make this easy on us not harder.

The news came on over the radio, "attention ladies and gentlemen for your safety we ask everyone to stay inside unless it is absolutely necessary. There is a severe weather watches over all of Montana and in…" he went on to list a bunch of counties including the one we had just left and the one we had just entered, "there is a severe weather warning. Thank you and stay tuned for more updates." A new country song came on. Dimitri swore in Russian, he still refused to teach me. He turned off the radio.

"And you tell me I don't listen." I said trying to make a joke. He just raised an eyebrow. "They said stay tuned…" I let my sentence fade off. He just shook his head. He grabbed his phone and spoke crisp and fast into it. He quickly snapped it shut and cursed again but this time in English. "Shit!" I was about to ask what was wrong when his gripped on the steering wheel tightened and the car swerved.

I heard a blood curling scream it took me a second for me to realize it was me but it didn't matter I was back in time. Back to a time when a different car had swerved and hit a tree and not only to end my life but changed mine and Lisa's. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me pulling me back from the crash, the metal twisted around me and… I felt myself sobbing.

"Shh… shh… Roza, Roza, please Roza look at me." A Russian accent spoke in my ear. "You're here, you're safe. Roza its okay." He repeated this for god knows how long. Finally I stopped sobbing and leaned out of his arms and turned to the window to wipe my eyes dry. "Roza I'm sorry we hit ice… I'm sorry… are you okay?" he sounded seriously concerned.

"Yeah, sorry I was, I… never mind. Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked like he was going to push it but I interrupted him, "I'm fine comrade." I gave him a smile for good measure. He shook his head and looked out the window.

"There is a motel just up the street." He observer and look back at me, "can you make it?"

"Sure thing." I said dreading getting out of the car.

We walked into the motel. It was a shabby run down place but would serve its purpose for us until we could get a new car. Dimitri and I walked up to the front desk there was a girl about my age sitting behind it, I read her name tag, Alyssa Baker, seeing how the motel was called Baker motel I guessed she was the daughter of the owner. The second she saw Dimitri she dropped her Seventeen magazine and gave a big smile, then she saw me and the smile became forced.

"Can we get a room with two beds?" he asked I saw her smile become more real.

"Hold on just one second." She turned to the computer and frowned, "sorry sir we only have one room left and it's a single." The frown stayed on her face and I was just about ready to laugh… then kill her.

Dimitri looked at me shook his head then told her we would take it. What was that head shake about? Would I end up sleeping in my jeans? Would we really share a bed?! These questions taunted me as I walked with Dimitri down the hall to our room.

**So???? Love it hate it? Anything I could do better? Let me know! Also at the end of each chapter I will ask a question just leave an answer in the review area so I can see how many people read this. Thanks many!!**

**Today's question is(drum roll plz) HAVE YOU EVER STAYED IN SUCH A CRAPY MOTEL THAT YOU COULD N'T ACTUALLY **_**SLEEP**_** WHILE IN IT?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My God! If I had known y'all would have review so quickly I would have… well actually I would have done nothing since I wrote that at like 2 AM and had to go to bed then so could get up in time to go to my BFF's baptism…. So yup that's what I did yesterday. Thanks many!!**

I looked at the room we had just walked into. The room was a mess! It looked like a crazy old lady with a strange love of cats had stayed here before us and then left all her stuff.**(; D you know who you are! Thanks for the idea!)** The blinds looked as if they would fall off at any second, the paint on the walls was chipped and peeling, and the bed, yuck that is all I can say. I would have rather slept on a bed of nails than lay on that disgusting thing (even if Dimitri was lying with me). Dimitri crinkled up his nose in disgust.

"Dimitri, um… can we go back to the car?" I asked after another look around the room. He turned and looked at me.

"You want to freeze?" he looked at me like I was crazy.

"No but I don't want to stay here." I said backing away from the sink where a strange brown goop was coming up the drain. "This place is disgusting!" I kept my voice just under a yell. He shook his head again. Wow I think it is his new hobby to shake his head at me. I was about to ask about it when he spoke.  
"Rose it's just until we get a new car. Please don't argue I'm tired." that's when I looked at him and I mean really looked at him and not in a checking him out way. He looked ragged and worn. I hadn't noticed but his clothes were crinkled giving the impression that he hadn't changed yet that day. His hair that I loved so much was snarled and knotted in the pony tail he always seemed to wear. And his eyes, his perfect lovely eyes were starting to get dark circles under them.  
I gasped. "How long has it been since you slept?"I took an involuntary step forward and placed a hand on his cheek. He placed his hand over mine and sighed.  
"Almost 48 hours." he said sheepishly.

DPOV  
Her hand left my cheek all I wanted to do was grab it and put it back but she had already spinned me around to face the bed and pointed it.  
"Sleep. Now." she said her voice serious. I opened my mouth to argue. "Don't argue. I don't know why you would do this to yourself." _for you_, I thought. I had started putting in as many shifts possible to try and keep her off my mind but like everything else in my life that had changed to revolve around her. What if she sneaked out, or went to see Lisa? I wanted to be the one there to keep her out of trouble.  
Without thinking I said my next words. "You need to go to bed too," with anyone else what I said would have been fine but with rose it brought up too many memories of when she had visited my room under the list spell. And it would only make it harder for us to do our jobs. Like predicted rose had a sexy come back ready.  
"Is that an invitation to sleep with you?" _yea, hell yea!_  
"No rose that's not what I meant and you know it" I sounded harsh even to my own ears. I saw her face fall for a second then go back to cocky, but that was all it took for my heart to break. She gave a shrug as if to say I hadn't hurt her.  
"Your loss." was all she said as she walked over to her side of the bed and laid down as far away from me as possible. I let out a sigh. What had I done? I lay there and watched her sleep. How could I make this up to her?

**Okay so I would again like to thank everyone for the reviews they kept coming and coming... AND COMING!! Not that I am complaining it was just a shock this is only my second fan fic. I will update when I can but I am bizy I have clubs friends and advanced placement in school. Any way to answer some of your questions yes I have stayed in a crappy hotel and worse of all I was scared we would get robbed by the bikers next door... A new story for a different time. So today's question is... WHO WAS YOUR FIRST KISS WITH!!??!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have come to a conclusion to keep up with a fan fic I have to write every night before I fall asleep because that's when my best ideas come. * shrug* don't ask me why but as I lay here typing on my blackberry I have decided to let you chose something for me but that will come at the and of the chappy. Also I would like to give a shout out to blosemofhope – if you haven't read her story MATCH do so it is good. So is SAVING YOU this is by roses-double both have reviewed here and when I was reading their FF and noticed the names I had to say something. So for now enjoy.  
**  
**RPOV**  
I sat up quickly in bed breathing hard. I had just been dreaming of very bad things that, for a change, were not because Lisa and Christian were actually doing those things. Nope, this was one hundred percent my imagination. And that is what shocked me so much. I had been dreaming of Dimitri shirt less and just finished working out in the gym. In the dream this had lead to some perfectly modest kisses, then to some R rated stuff. I still blame Lisa for the ideas in my head, but the fantasy was all mine. I looked at the god who was asleep beside me and smiled. Even in sleep he was totally hot. But for a change his face was light and relaxed I would even dare to say happy.  
I leaned over and kissed his cheek. This caused him to roll over. He had been faced the other way and was now facing me. His eyes fluttered open to look at me. For a second I saw all the love on his face that I was starting to wonder if I had made up. Then it was gone.  
**DPOV**  
I was having my favorite dream. One I had been having a lot since meeting Rose. It involved a secret get away. One where we travel the world and stay in sexy exotic place, places to match her personality. To the world we would look like a good modest couple, but behind closed doors... Well that was my favorite part of the dream. I felt a feather light touch on my cheek. Out of habit I rolled over to see what it was. When I opened my eyes my own personal goddess was there, within kissing distance. I felt like smiling. Then I realized we were in a crappy hotel in the middle of a snow storm and I had to act the part of her mentor. The happiness was gone from me. I knew she could see the change on my face I just hoped she didn't guess why.  
I notice she was breathing hard and had a slight layer of sweat on her face and arms, like she had, had a bad dream... Or a good one like mine. Bad Dimitri, bad!! Stop all thoughts like that right there. Find out what is wrong; don't think of your perverted dreams... Until you go to sleep.  
"are you okay?" my hand automatically went to sweep the hair from her eyes. In the bad lighting I could just make out a slight blush creeping to her cheeks.  
"perfect." she breathed. Her breathing was hitched and raged, and it made her sound sexy. That and the fact we were touching was a dangerous combo. Now was my chance to make up my earlier rudeness to her.  
I was about to lean forward and kiss her when she looked away from me and at the wall. She looked back at me. "Night comrade. Don't worry it was just a dream." she turned her body to face the other way.  
**RPOV**  
I heard a small sigh as I drifted back of to dream land. What was that about?

I woke up the next day slightly disorientated. The light was shining through the window at a weird angle. Nothing like my room back at the academy. I felt Dimitris arm placed lightly across my hip. He was still asleep so I guessed that had happened in his sleep. That made me smile. I looked at the clock. 9:15 pm. The sun would be setting soon. I quietly slid out of bed. I had on black boxers and a tank top. Dimitri had, had a bag in the trunk of the car with a change of clothes and a hairbrush. I think he had planned on changing before we had gotten to Art's house but when he saw I would be sleeping in jeans he gave me a pair of boxers. The tank top was mine from under my tee-shirt. He of course had slept in jeans.  
I went to the bathroom and quickly changed back into my outfit from yesterday and grabbed the key off the night stand. I walked out to the lobby. Then outside to lean against the building and watch the sun set.  
The sun was just about to hit the horizon when the door opened. I didn't have to look, I knew it was Dimitri. He laid his jacket on my shoulders and I pulled it closer only now realizing how cold it was getting. We stayed like that for a while, until the sun was down completely. Just as I was about to turn and go inside and call Lisa and let her know what had happened Dimitri placed a hand on my hip and turned me until I faced him. I looked into those eyes that held nothing but love and forgot all about Lisa. All I wanted was for him to kiss me.

**Oh!!! Cliffy!! Lol okay so I hope that was longer and better than the last. Today's question is kinda serious and completely up to you so answer honestly cuz I will listen to the majority answer.  
Would you rather have smaller updates every day of the work week and then one big one on the weekend or wait a few days and just have big ones every time? I plan on having this be a decent sized FF and if you like this story it will continue on to when they get back to the academy and how this affected them but right now I need an answer to the update question.  
Thanks many! Lena R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AHHHHHHHH!!!! I have over 60 reviews!!!!!!! I can not say thanks enough let's keep  
up the good work when you guys review I type faster. They are the happiest  
part of my day. Any way thanks for the answers the other day. sorry about the long wait, first I was dead tired and was going to post Thursday and then Thursday I had tech problems and tonight was our homecoming football game so yeah this is a little late… also this chapter would not be possible without Roses-double's help she helped me work around the tech difficulties ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR HER!! So here is a REALLY good chapter. Here are the long  
awaited flames!**

This chapter is going to be ...well a little detailed but not anything  
TOO  
bad... Hope not to offend anyone!

DPOV

There she was just inches away from me and she not pulling back. All it  
would take was for me to lean forward just a little and our lips would  
touch.  
I stayed like that for a few seconds to give her a chance to pull away but  
she  
actually seemed to be unknowingly moving forward slowly, so I leaned in and  
kissed her.  
RPOV  
His lips came to mine so soft and light it was barely a kiss but it felt  
better than any other kiss. He pulled back to look at me. As if to see if I  
really wanted him to kiss me. Of course the answer was yes. He saw this on  
my  
face and leaned down and deepened the kiss. My hand wound around his neck  
and  
my fingers laced into his hair all I wanted was to get as close as possible  
to  
him. His hand were on my hips, the small of my back, and just plain roaming  
all of my body. I felt myself moan into his mouth with happiness. But like  
every other time we had stared kissing he pulled back. One hand still lay on  
my hip the other at his side. I stepped ed away already knowing what he  
would  
say.  
"I know, I know! This is wrong we can't do this... And all that zen  
lesson crap!" I said sourly. He smirked. "What was that for?"  
"I was actually going to say let's go back inside . You must be  
freezing." he winked. Dimitri freaking Belikov just winked! Someone call the  
world record book! We have a first! Then the meaning of the words sunk in  
and  
I was even more stunned. So stunned that all I did was smile and nod my  
head.

He grabbed my hand and led me down the hall to our room. By the time  
we got there I was over the shock and ready to kiss him again. He slowly  
closed the door behind him. The second it was closed we were kissing again.  
my  
back ended up against the door. Dimitri grabbed my leg and rapped it around  
his waist lifting me up some to make the differences in height less a  
problem.  
My shirt came off then his. Somehow we ended up in the bed with me just in a  
thong and him in boxers. I had made up my mind I wanted to go farther I  
reached down to remove his last bit of clothing. He stopped kissing me and  
grabbed my hand.  
"not here Roza, please not here." he had called me Roza. How could I  
refuse him. Besides I didn't want to lose it in some crappy hotel. He was  
right we would have to wait. But there would be a time. I knew this because  
not only did he not say 'we can't' but because he continued to kiss my like  
no  
one should ever be able to see.

**A little short but trust me I have a diabolical plan! -Insert evil  
laughter here!- lol hope it was good but didn't go past my T rating... I  
would also like to say a big thanks again to everyone who has been  
reviewing!*AND ROSES-DOUBLE!*  
we hit the 60 review mark!!! And it was only the 3rd chapter! This still  
amazes me! Way to go let's try and get 75 on this chapter! When we hit one  
hundred I will do something special like a contest and whoever wins will get  
to be put in a special chapter! But that only happens if you keep up the**

reviews!

Almost forgot! The question of the day!!! Oh my god! That would have been

bad!

Do you know how to speak Russian besides what was in the VA series? I know a  
few words (all bad but I blame my friend for that) please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, okay so don't smite me (Ahh smite one of the worlds coolest words that is almost forgotten) I feel really bad about not putting it up sooner and if you lost interest I guess I understand. But I actually do have a life believe it or not lol this life also includes a guy for the first time in a while… and while we are not "dating" yet we do talk a lot and he has said that he likes me… lol not that you guys care but this is big to me… I am in high school and this guy is two grades ahead of me!**

**Okay shutting up… here is the long awaited chapter!!!**

DPOV

I heard the water come on in the other room. It turned into a steady pounding. Someone was taking a shower. For just a moment I truly believed I was back in Russia and one of my sister's had gotten up early to use all the hot water before me. I slowly sat up. The room came into focus and suddenly all the memories of last night came back to me. Roza and me kissing, touching, and lying in bed being so close with almost nothing between us. She had been so eager; I had wanted to give in. but I held my ground, little did she know that if she had asked me again all me restraint would have disappeared. All I wanted was to make her happy.

I looked beside me. Rose was gone. I felt myself chuckle. It was our second full day here and I knew she would cave soon and use the, as she put it, "shower of hell". I chuckled again thinking about how she always had a witty response. I got to my feet slowly. The room was chilly and it was made worse by the fact that I only wore boxers **(if you are still mad at me for how long it took to update just think about Dimitri in only his boxers and maybe you will forgive me)**. I opened the bathroom door and steam rolled out as I walked in and shut the door behind me out of habit. Roza's head peeped around the corner of the shower curtain. Her hair was wet causing it to look black. It framed her face in a way that could only be described as pure sexy. She saw me looking at her and gave me one of her famous "make men weak in their knees and even commute murder for her" smiles. And let me tell you at that moment I would have done anything she asked.

"See something you like?" she taunted just like she had back when I caught her kissing Jesse, only this time it was used to bring me closer to her.

"Yes." My voice was husky with lust, and she knew this. Her head went back behind the curtain.

"Then come and get it." She challenged. Rose Hathaway just invited me to take a shower with her! In the words of my sisters FAN GIRL SCREAM! I couldn't help but think 'suck on that Jesse!' as I took of my boxers and got in the shower with her.

RPOV

That shower had to be the best moment in my life so far! After getting _'clean'_ and the water finally turned cold we climbed out of the shower. I slowly helped Dimitri dry off and he did the same with me. I leaned in and kissed him enjoying whatever it was that was making him so open and free. My phone started to ring; it played "what's your fantasy" by Ludicris. **(Never heard this song? GOOGLE IT NOW!!) **I laughed pulling away from Dimitri, but his hands never left my body.

"Hello?" I answered breathless.

"Rose? Ohmigod Rose!" it was Lissa. "I was so worried about you! Are you okay? Where are you? Why didn't you call me?" at the last part I laughed. "What? What is so funny?"

My laughter died down. "I can't decide if you sound like the worried mom or the jealous boyfriend!" this caused her to laugh too.

After I answered a few more question and told her countless times I was fine she hung up telling me a car would be there within an hour to pick us up. I let out a sigh my time in paradise was up. Time to return to the real world, but what would this mean for me and Dimitri?

**Okay, okay so here is the last actual MOTEL fluff but I do have a plan. Last I checked we were like 3 reviews away from 100!!! Wow you guys rock! Okay question of the day!! I told y'all I would do a contest when we hit 100 so for today's review I need ideas for a contest and what your reward will be lol (p.s. this chappie was wrote as I did hw then while I texted the guy I mentioned and !!! I have a head ach!) **


	6. the 100 review contest!

**The contest and rules!!!! (Please read all)**

**Okay I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. It means so much to me! As promised here is the 100 review contest!!!!! The deadline is the 7****th**** of November. I hope this enough time. Okay there are two ways to enter!**

**Way 1! (my favorite): submit an original art work inspired by my fan fic or by the VA series. These must be sent to this email! (lena-rusakova (at) live .com) I set this up just for this contest that way nothing is lost in my cluttered personal email. These can be in any media just make sure the image is clear on the computer.**

**Way 2! : Now I know not all of us are artistic so here is this alternative! Submit a one shot about meeting your perfect guy (this can be made up if u haven't yet) or about your perfect date. These are also sent to (lena-rusakova (at) live .com) please check grammar and spelling.**

**Once the deadline comes I will judge them all.**

**Now I'm sure you want to know what you win! Well here it is!! **_**You**_** ,yes **_**you**_** reading this right now, if you win will get to write the next chapter!!! I will tell you the basic idea of the chapter and then it's up to you!!!! Write as you see fit!!!!**

**PLEASE IN THE EMAIL GIVE ME THE FOLLOWING INFO SEPERATE!! This is needed to announce the winner!**

**Name/username****: if you don't use your real name I am fine I don't care I just have to have a way to identify you from everyone else**

**Type of art (if you chose this****): I would like to know the media you used, what inspired it, and any small details you would like to add**

**Title of written piece (if you chose this)****: just in case I over look it**

**Permission****: I will try to make a web page and put all your work up but I will not do this if you don't want me to.**

**Okay again many thanks! Any questions you can PM me here or email the address for submitting your entries.**

**Also if you could leave a quick review to give me a general idea of how many people will enter. Thanks again **

**-Lena R.**


	7. Chapter 6! contest has been won!

**Hey all!! Here is the contest winner!! Icestorm!!! Give her some love and review!! She was amazing (I dare say better than be!!!*gasp*!!)**

Alright, chapter 6...  
RPOV  
The rented car we sat in was gross. The essence of it alone almost killed me. I was gagging constantly and even the smell of Dimitri's aftershave couldn't chase away the horrid scent. Beside that, it had garbage in it that was probably left over from last decade. When I complained, Dimitri only shot me a very mentor-y look and said, 'It's the cheapest thing they had and I spent all of our other money on the motel."  
The motel memories tingled, threatening to break through the back of my mind. I tried to keep them stowed away now that we were headed back to the academy and Dimitri had taken on his old state. I wanted to relive them, beg him for more, continue what we had started. Even though the shower was wonderful, we didn't get to do anything extremely pleasurable. I mean, nothing at all pleasurable. Besides being able to stare at him. That might have counted as one.  
We were skipping meeting Arthur Schoenberg because we were already a day late and didn't want Kirova and Alberta to get worried. When I asked about what would happen to us, he shrugged and said "Us?" as if the entire time at the motel didn't happen. As we sat in the car now, I resisted the urge to start crying. Rose Hathaway didn't cry. Most of the time.  
Dimitri didn't turn on the radio which frustrated me because it prolonged the awkwardness. I had fortunately found my long lost iPod in my bag but didn't use it for fear that he would think I was being disrespectful. I knew how he really felt and that he was just doing this for the whole, 'We must protect Lissa' ordeal but it still made my heart feel heavy to think about what could have happened.  
I wanted to hear his voice. I needed to hear his voice. "Dimitri?"  
He blinked to acknowledge that he'd heard me. Oh, how he knew me.  
I didn't have much to say so I just shook my head and curled up into a little ball on my seat.  
He sighed. "Rose?"  
I buried my face in my knees and I felt a tear fall down my face. So much for not crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it slid slowly to my neck and then my hair. I felt the car swerve and stop at the side of the road.  
"Rose," he insisted. I shook my head slightly. "Roza, listen."  
That did it. My Russian name always did it.  
I turned my head to face him. His long, calloused fingers gently wiped away the tear on my cheek. He stroked my face and gently touched my lips. I opened them and breathed out, trying to get him to come closer. He did and I blinked very slowly and licked my lips which his finger were still touching. He withdrew quickly and put both hands on the wheel. I aighed and retreated back into my ball.  
"Roza, you know how I feel about yo-"  
I cut him short, snapping out my own words like a whiplash. "No, Dimitri. I don't know how you feel. Tell me," I insisted.  
He flinched and I refused to let up my glare as he weekend under it. I narrowed my eyes as he parted his lips in preparation to speak.  
"Roza... I dream about you. I think about you all day everyday. I wish I could be with you. And... I think I might love you. Scratch that. I do love you."  
I closed my eyes. I wasn't expecting that. Of course, I loved him too, but this only made it harder. My nails scratched their respective knees and I felt a thick liquid under my fingertips. Dimitri's hands were on mine, pulling them away.  
"Don't hurt yourself..."  
Instead of clawing at myself since Dimitri was still holding on to my hands, I bit my tongue until it bled. He looked at me with love in his eyes. It was a careful love, not enough to make me hope. If I let myself hope, I would just be disappointed.  
I snatched my hands back from him and he placed his back on the wheel. He drove the car off the side of the rode and put it into high gear. He sped down the highway, sparing a glance at me every couple of minutes. I suddenly regretted everything that we'd done and that we hadn't stopped in the motel.  
I got my iPod out of my bag and placed the earphones in. I started playing 'A Dustland Fairytale' by The Killers (If you've never heard that song, go look it up before I hunt you down and kill you) as it reminded me so much of my current situation. The first few lines, anyway.  
After about an hour, Dimitri pulled over again. I looked at him and instantly regretted it. He had tears on his cheeks. Actually tears.  
"Roza. Please talk to me." He placed a hand on my cheek and I let it sit there instead of swatting it away.  
"What, Dimitri? First, you ignore me, then you expect me to talk to you after you tell me you love me just because you're you?" To hell, I did.  
He flinched again. "No, Roza, I just want you to-"  
Before he could say any more, I was on top of him, kissing him passionately. My knees were in between his legs and my hands were on either side of his face. One of his hands was around my waist while the other was in my hair, braided there.  
"Ah, Roza," he sighed when he broke apart for air. I looked at his face and it was still wet. I trailed my nose along the glimmering spots and breathed on his cheek. I grabbed his shirt in my hands and started pulling it up before Dimitri's hands stopped mine. Before I could argue, his lips were back on mine. We sat like this for another ten minutes before he mumbled something about the academy. I slid off of him and into my own seat. I sat as close as I could to him and he held my hand.  
For three and a half hours, we sat talking about a variety of things and we were eventually at the academy. I got out reluctantly and Dimitri didn't take my hand. His face was hard, a mask and I realized what was happening. We walked up to the school in silence and Lissa attacked me as soon as I got there. She hugged me, tears running down her face and I pulled her back to get a better look at her.  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"We thought you were dead," She said in my ear.  
"Why? Why would you think that?" I asked, sincerely confused.  
"Because the Badica house you were supposed the be going to... Arthur Schoenberg is dead. So are they Moroi and..."  
I gaped. I turned to Dimitri but he was already on his cell phone, talking in Russian.  
A few moments later of talking calming words to Lissa, Alberta and Kirova came out with relieved looks on their faces.  
"Where the hell have you two been?" Kirova said harshly.  
Dimitri came up smoothly and said, "We got stuck in an ice patch and our car skidded off the road. It crashed so we had to stay in a motel for the time being until we could get a car."  
"What about a phone? You could have called us!" Alberta said, snarling.  
"No service," Dimitri lied quickly.  
She grunted and stalked away. Kirova followed, almost falling in the snow several times. I held back a laugh and Dimitri smiled. Lissa sniffed.  
"It's okay, Liss. Go back to your dorm, I'll be there later. Now, I have to go shower..." I said, looking grossly at myself. The motel shower truly was disgusting.  
Lissa nodded and walked away to the Moroi dorms. Dimitri grinned. "Mind if I come with you?" He whispered seductively in my ear.  
I almost groaned. "If you didn't, I might have had to kill you," I whispered.  
He grabbed my hand and started leading me towards my room. My head spun and his grip on my hand tightened. We didn't pass anyone on our way there which was good but I kind of wanted to see the looks on their faces.  
When we got to my room, Dimitri started kissing my collarbone, all the way down to the end of my cleavage. I moaned and his hands slid around my waist. I put my hands in his hair and he led my quickly to the bathroom. He undressed me, his hands lingering around some specific areas and quickly undressed himself. He turned on the water and dragged us in, kissing every part of skin he could find. I sighed in bliss as he washed me, then we exchanged places.  
Oh God, I loved him.  
-Icestorm51

**way to go!! Review! I have been waiting for this chapter! I will try and update soon.**

**Oh!!! The question of the day!!**

**Are you mad at me for the long update waits??? **


	8. Chapter 7

**Ta da! I am updating! I have noticed that people update in like these spurts and then no one review and then out of nowhere I have like 10 reviews lol **

Dimitri kissed my shoulder as we both lay down in my bed. We had just gotten out of the shower so little beads of water dripped from his hair every time he moved. I little out a giggle not caring how silly I sounded. Dimitri gave me a mischievous smile and then shook his head causing water to fly all over. I let out a playful yelp then quickly rolled on top of him one leg on each side of his hips. I sat up far enough so I wouldn't have to use my hands as balance, I took a hold of my long hair and wrung out all the water I could onto him. Faster than I could react he was on top of me just like I had been on him.

"That, my dear Roza, was not nice."

I expected payback and boy did I get it. It started with a long hard kiss and then slow open mouth kisses all the way to my belly button, then he jumped out of bed! I grabbed his arm as he took a step back.

"And you accuse me of not playing fair." I almost purred.

That got him to laugh but he climbed back into bed with me only to start back off where he left. My skin was on fire and my head was spinning so fast. All I could see was him, think about was him, taste, smell, hear it was all him! And while we had yet to seal the deal I dint see how it could get better than this. This line of selfish thoughts is probably why I didn't feel her presence until she walked through the door. Lisa.

"Hey Rose have you seen the gold bracelet Christa…"

She walked through the door without knocking, just like we always have, but today she walked in at a bad moment. She had expected to find me alone and have me help look for the bracelet Christian gave her. But what she found was me and a hot Russian guy together in bed kissing. Oh and that guy was not only seven years older than me but also my mentor. Can we say oh crap?

Dimitri quickly pulled the sheet up farther I just thank god it was there in the first place. Lisa just stood there and blinked like she couldn't believe her eyes. And maybe she couldn't. I mean I know she has caught me in some bad situations (I still don't believe her about my getting drunk off my ass and sneaking into Stan's room only to find a full box of condoms which I opened and unwrapped only to scatter them around the room. But then again I can't really remember that night too well) but this has got to be the worst situation. I mean I was completely naked in bed with a guy seven years older than me, oh and he was also my mentor. Way. To. Go. Hathaway.

The pure silence went on for about ten seconds. That's all it took for me to get over the shock and come up with a witty smart ass comment.

"You can close your mouth Lisa; I know you've seen a naked man before. And you have seen me naked before if I am remembering that funny game of strip poker with me, you, Eddie and Masson right."

That got her to close her mouth and start to blush. But then Dimitri came to life.

"Um, princess? Can we have a moment?"

I realized that we needed to get dressed before anymore talking could happen and this was apparently Dimitri's polite way of asking. That almost made me start laughing out loud. Even in the most humiliating of situations he was still cool calm and polite. Lissa just nodded and turned to the door but stopped with her hand on the handle.

"Two minutes then I am coming back." She warned and then left.

Carefully I checked on her through the bond. She had been numb but was now regaining thought and boy was her thoughts crazy. On one hand she was super happy for me and the fact that I hadn't given up on guys completely but then on the other hand she was mad at Dimitri… wait what! She was not mad at me for this but Dimitri! The way she saw it was that if he had truly loved me he would have urged me to tell Lisa sooner not keep the secret. Wow. Now I know why guys complain about never understanding girls I mean I'm one and I don't understand this logic!

I pulled out of her head and got dressed quickly and so did Dimitri we both turned to the door ass Lisa walked in. I really wanted to see how she sorted through her emotions about Dimitri, but Dimitri probably didn't care he probably only worried how she would react to me. Ha that was so like us Always worried about the other!

**A little short I know sorry and possibly rambley but I was half asleep. Ha you should have seen all the typos I made :D **

**Question of the day!**

**Tell me how you want Lisa to react!**

**Wow these questions are starting to become commands… oh well *cracks whip* you heard me! Tell me what you think mwahahaha (I blame all the pie I ate today!)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait but I had midterms** **and then I went to a school dance and started to like a guy. Found out my best friend is a bitch oh and the holidays are here and my aunt is being stupid… so yeah I was not able to write but as I sit here pissed off and bored I figured I might as well write **

RPOV

Lissa rushed into the room faster than I would have thought possible. She ran straight at me. I let out an 'oof' sound as she ran into me, giving me a big hug. She let out a high pitched squeal and started jumping up and down. The joy radiating from the bond was a happy loving feeling that I couldn't help but also squeal and jump with Lissa.

This went on for almost two minutes. It only stopped when she decided to stop squealing but instead ask questions with hi pitched squeaks.

"Dimitri?" she squealed.

"Dimitri." I managed to say.

"He's so-" again she squeaked. She didn't have to finish her sentence, even without the bond I knew what she was trying to say. All girls could do this; it was always fun to watch a boy's amazement on how with just one look a girl knew it all.

"I know!"

We went back to yelling and jumping until I finally made her stop. She finally looked at Dimitri. Wow who knew lissa could give a death stare almost scarier than mine! Dimitri was staring at us like we had just jumped out of a moving car, shocked and confused. Lissa took a step forward and smacked Dimitri so hard that I flinched. I wanted to disown her and congratulate her all at once, who knew lissa had a good back hand slap? Dimitri of course just took it, in fact he even gave a look that said 'I deserved that and I'm not mad.'

"Lissa." I scolded, but she was already hugging him.

"Sorry." She said stepping away from Dimitri who wore a look of pure shock on his face. "That was for not telling me." She gave me a smile letting me know she already forgave me.

"Then why did you smack Dimitri and not me?" I asked generally confused,

"That's simple!" she said like it was obvious. I just stayed silent abs waited for her to explain. "I learned long ago…" she paused just to bug me, "you hit back."

I laughed. She was right it was simple. I wouldn't have thought twice about whacking her back, but Dimitri, he was too much of a gentleman. Through the bond I could feel a thousand questions dying to be answered. I let out a sigh.

"Make you a deal lissa," I said calmly, "you get pizza and brownies up here I will answer all your questions. And if it's _really_ good pizza I may let you tell fire boy."

That did it, even though it may have been night for all of us at the academy, but it wouldn't stop lissa from getting that pizza up here. Not even five minutes latter there came a knock from my door. Lissa answered it. There stood a freshman boy. I recognized him as a fire user, which would explain the speedy delivery. Lissa thanked him and then sent him on his way with a rather large tip because of his sneaking out.

"Meat lover's pizza, just the way you like it rose!" I knew she wanted answers and there was no better way to get it than waving a meat lover pizza right in front of me. I lunged for the pizza box, ripping it out of Lissa's hands. Dimitri laughed openly at me. I gave him a look that said 'shut up you crazy Russian." He stopped laughing but looked like he was still laughing on the inside.

Lissa took a seat at my desk and I sat down on my bed. Dimitri hessintially sat down beside me. "Ask away Liss." I said taking a big bite out of pizza. "My God this pizza's good!" I said around the food in my mouth.

"Gross!" lissa said but then laughed. "How long have you guys been…um… dating?"

"Liked each other since I got back to school, but as for dating … I don't know if we can call it that." I answered quickly wanting to eat more pizza.

DPOV

I sat there beside Roza. I loved that somebody knew about us and dint judge, in fact they were even happy for us. It was nice. I just sat back and let Rose and Lissa talk. It was nice to hear some of the things she thought about me. But I knew she was holding back, later when I was gone they would talk more in depth, I know they would. I did grow up with a bunch of girls.

**Okay well I know feel better. I knew typing would help! I just wanted to say happy holidays and sorry for not updating fast enough I will try to update with in another day or two but again with the holidays it's hard.**

**Here is the question of the day… in fact since it's the week of giving I will give you two questions.**

**1: what holiday do you celebrate if any?**

**2: I think I am going to do the whole book in this fluffy AU but I won't add Tasha but there will be Adrian… come on there has to be a little drama. But this is still all RxD tell me if you like this idea, if not tell me what you want me to write.**

**PS: if anyone knows how to correctly spell hesentally will you tell me?**


	10. Chapter 9

**He, he, he, he! I just ate 3 pieces of pie! See I love pie and the more of it I eat the more I want to type. **** I wonder if these smiles show up??? Oh well they are cute as I am typing. So here is just another filler scene between lissa and rose sorry if it is really short I wrote it before leaving to go to my great grandmas. You have to answer the question of the day today!!**

I gave Dimitri a light kiss on the lips and promised to be on time for practice tomorrow as he walked out of my door to go to work on the night shift. Lissa was now sitting on my bed waiting for more details, the stuff I wouldn't say around Dimitri.

"So?" she asked as I shut the door.

"So what?" I asked like I didn't know what she was thinking. Of course she knew I was lying, I mean we did have a bond. The look she gave me let me know that she wasn't in the mood for games and she just wanted answers and to act like the silly best friends we were.

"Okay chill. You want details I get it. So what do you want to talk about first?" I asked just hitting the subject straight on in a typical rose Hathaway fashion.

"So the motel, how far did you go?" ah I should have guessed this would be one of the first things she asked.

A gave a cocky smile "I didn't do anything you wouldn't." I teased.

She gave a laugh, "You already are I would never kiss my teacher, wait! Are you saying you guys-?"

"Nope" I popped the p, "just trying to freak you out. We did kiss… a lot… with very little clothes."

"Rose!" she scolded, but I could tell she was happy for me. And I knew she liked to hear about my crazy adventures with guys… it was kinda her way of living on the wild side, being friends with me.

This went on until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. We fell asleep in my bed just like we use to back in kindergarten when we stayed over at her house on breaks or when we got older we had sleep over's in our dorms. We are best friends, we know each other secrets, and we accepted each other for who we are and who we like. The only way my life will get better will be tomorrow at practice. How could it not? Two hours alone in the gym with the man I loved? I loved him...

**Again this is really short because I needed a way to keep this going but have lissa know everything. It all plays out later. Like I said I will try and do the whole book but with my own twist so that there are more RxD moments ** **i hope it wasn't as crappy as I think it is I just couldn't get inspired… soon they will be at the ski lodge and I have some ideas ;) happy holidays**

**Question of the day:**

**Okay so I was looking over some old fanfictions in the M section and I came across this one that was about Rose being dimitris adoptive sister but it was set in like the real world… see they only wrote the first chapter and it just sparked a great idea. Seeing how so many people liked it when I took this old idea and continued it I thought I would try that one also but only if people wanted me to. So what do you think?**


End file.
